


Extending the Metaphor

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Survival," Ace drags the Doctor to a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extending the Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 192

The music throbbed through the club Ace had dragged him to. The beat reminded him of the drums that the Master claimed to hear sometimes. 

Rather than think too closely about him, he sat in the corner, watching the crowd. 

Every once in a while Ace would appear, hanging onto the hand of some attractive young woman or man. She'd wave at him for a moment before vanishing back into the throng.

It was an apt metaphor, he thought, but then pushed the melancholy away. It was time to find a partner of his own, if only for the night.


End file.
